


February the 14th

by RedgraveQueen



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveQueen/pseuds/RedgraveQueen
Summary: Warning- in this a traffic accident is described in detail.This is different an quite sad (keep reading- give it chance...) more chapters are coming!(Totally safe in terms of the December eps. They will never be referred to in any of my works. For me, they left together after the ‘eternity promise’.)





	February the 14th

February 14th. 

Serena sighs as memories of the previous year flood her brain. She pictures herself and her lover, gazing at each they over a candle lit dining table, plates of steak and glasses brimming with wine set between them. She pictures them exchanging cards and follows, laughing at the sloppiness; enjoying it never the less. She pictures them cuddling on the sofa afterwards. Hugs turning to kisses, kisses getting deeper and more passionate- clothes being discarded feverishly. 

She pictures them making love on the floor, hot and desperate then slow and gentle, over and over until they collapsed with exhaustion. 

She squeezes her eyes shut- half trying to preserve the image- half trying to suppress the the hot salty tears that are burning the corners of her eyes.

If only she could turn back time. She’d be quite satisfied if she could just go back a couple of weeks- knowing what she did now. She wouldn’t let Bernie go out that day. She’d plan a duvet day and keep her safe inside, away from the dangers of the world... Away from faulty traffic lights and speeding cars. 

If only. 

The pleasant memories of the previous Valentine’s Day have been replaced by a sole, still image. An image that has haunted Serena; torturing her mind since that fateful day. 

The love of her life, crumpled in the middle of a busy road- limbs set at jaunty angles, blood pooling. The image comes to life. traffic stopping. The sound of her own screams. The shouts of others; sirens. 

Tears are falling freely now. She squeezes her eyes tighter, clasping her hands over her ears. She breathes deeply, knowing that if she panics she’ll collapse again and they’ll send her home. She can’t go home. She won’t. 

She forces herself to breathe deeply, to calm herself down. Slowly, her mind quietens, the only sound being that of the heart monitor and the gentle, comforting breathing of her love.

She leans across the hospital bed, pressing her face into Bernie’s shoulder, breathing her in. The smell of her perfume has all but faded so she makes a mental note to bring some more. 

She feels her stir, washes her eyes flicker open. She smiles. 

“Hey, sleepy head!” 

The beginning of a smile starts to form on Bernie’s pale face. She’s begging to open her eyes much more frequently now and yesterday, to serena’s delight, managed a few words.

She raises her arm to meet serena’s face; stroking it tenderly, fondling her hair. 

She returns the favour gladly, pleased to see Bernie’s body (or at least parts of it) moving freely. At first, they said she might be paralysed... possibly brain damaged. She vowed so would look after her, care for her no matter what happened and she meant every word. Care will still be needed, in abundance- for a long time. She is a long way from being out of the woods but so far she has proven every doctor but Serena wrong and is improving daily. 

Her lips part and Serena watches concentration pass over her delicate features. 

“H... Happy Valentine’s Day love“, 

Her words are slow but clear. She makes it clear with a hand gesture that her partner should wait, that she has more to say. She couldn’t express half of what she wanted to that previous day but she’s feeling stronger now, more alive. 

“I love you. So much... Thank-you... for staying with me. For not giving up.” 

Tears brim in her partners eyes but are counteracted by a look of pure, unadulterated elation. 

“Oh Bernie. Of course I stayed with you. I’ve only left your side for sleep, when they forced me. I needed to be here, beside you...”

She pauses, unsure if Bernie is ready to hear what she plans to say next. 

“I thought I was going to loose you. I was petrified. Then they told me you might never open your eyes, might never speak. But as I sat with you, watching you, talking to you, somehow I knew you they were wrong... I knew you were still here with me. You’re tough Bernie. Bloody tough. And I love you. More than anything else on Earth.” 

She watches her partner take in the information. She doesn’t reply, simply slides her hand into Serena’s, squeezing with all of the might she can muster. 

“I’ve got you something...” 

Serena fumbles in her bag and produces three parcels. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” 

They open the first one together, Serena ever so patient, Bernie becoming slightly frustrated. 

She smiles as a silver chain tumbles onto her chest. It’s delicate and perfect and she spends time admiring it, thanking her partner (who promises she’ll put it on for her as soon as she’s strong enough to lift her head) profusely. 

“Serena... I will get better won’t I?” 

Her eyes are suddenly filled with fear. 

“Will... will I walk again?” 

Serena knows honesty is her only option. 

“Of course you’ll get better. You’re getting stronger every day my darling...” 

She pauses, considering the wording of her answer to the second question. 

“I’m sorry- I don’t know if you’ll ever regain full use of your legs... but you’ll get better Bernie, better than you are now. You’ll continue to improve, day by day and I’ll be here every step of the way. One day soon, you’ll come home with me... I can’t wait for that. For us to be alone again. To look after you properly, on our terms.” 

“Give your life up to care for me?... you can’t do that...” 

Serena puts her fingers to her lips, shushing her. 

“Berenice... you ARE my life. I’d give up anything for you. You should know that!” 

She leans forward and kisses Bernie softly on the lips then reaches for the second parcel and helps her to unwrap it- her eyes becoming wide with anticipation. 

“Bern... I bought this the day of your accident... only I never got chance to give it to you...for obvious reasons...” 

It’s a box. A little, black, jewellery box. 

Unable to read her expression or indeed wait a moment longer- Serena takes it upon herself to pop it open. 

A silver ring, subtle yet beautiful; just like Bernie- Serena had decided. 

She’d picked it out in a ridiculously expensive jewellery shop- spending an abundance of time pouring over her many options, keen to locate the perfect one. 

“I simply cannot imagine a life without you, Berenice Wolfe. Be with me for eternity? Marry me?” 

The smile on Bernie’s face is like nothing she’s ever seen before. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” 

She can’t say it enough and continues it into the kiss that is planted on her lips, as the ring is slid onto her finger, as her word descends into perfect happiness. 

In the third package- is a scrapbook, complete with hundreds of photos of them- one from their very first date in a fancy Italian, some from their most recent trip- backpacking in the Himalayas. Documents of everything in between. 

They know their life will never be the same. They know the uphill struggles they are yet to face. But at that moment- it is the last thing on their mind. For they have each other and will continue to have, for eternity.


End file.
